Meu Conto de Fadas
by Marie Sales
Summary: Hermione Granger decide voltar a escrever no seu diário. Já se passaram anos dês de que não estavam mais em Hogwarts, o que Ronald acharia de saber que sua filha se casaria? Hermione leva uma vida que sempre quis, um conto de fadas bem diferente.


**Não é a minha primeira fic, mas é a primeira que posto aqui. Sou apenas uma garota então contém alguns erros. **

**Comentários, críticas e sugestões são bem vindos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

_ Todos sabemos que não devemos julgar as pessoas, principalmente as que nos ignoravam e que nos faziam sofrer em anos escolares, mas essas pessoas podem se tornar amigos para todos, ou para alguns..._

– Para você querida – Disse Ronald atrás de mim, me dando um susto. Realmente, quem não se assustaria com um ruivo, alto lendo o que você escreve num diário de milhões anos atrás, e escondido?

– Ron ! Me deu um susto – Respondi sorrindo e fechando – Não devia estar com Rose?

– Ela dormiu, sabe, ela se parece com você – Disse ele sorrindo, mas não era mentira, Rose se parecia comigo, Ron sempre dizia que ela iria ser mandona igual a mim, veja só ! Mimando a garota sem mesmo saber a personalidade dela ! O engraçado é que Ronald se preocupada mais com ela do que consigo mesmo.

**Flashback**

Ronald estava com Rose no colo, no primeiro dia que estávamos com ela em casa, ele não se desgrudou dela, imagino que ele deveria ter deixado de lado a comida, mas eu estava no quarto de Rose arrumando uma estante com alguns livros infantis, e pelo silêncio que estava no meu quarto, imaginei que ele tivesse descido pra comer, e fui até o quarto; Me deparei com a cena mais estranha do mundo, Ron estava deitado na cama dormindo segurando Rose, que estava dormindo em sua barriga encolhida, e ao lado da cama, estava um montinho de lixo, caixinhas de sapos de chocolate, chicletes de menta, e tudo doce e salgado que podem imaginar.

Não pude deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso, era impossível não sorrir vendo aquela cena, fechei as cortinas do quarto deixando-os no escuro para descansar melhor; Fui para os jardins, queria ver como estavam minhas flores, quando vejo Harry e Ginny aparatando no jardim com Alvo no colo e James fazendo caretas pro irmão, que chorava.

– Se fazer seu irmão chorar de novo, mocinho, vai ficar trancado no quarto ! – Ginny brigava com o filho que havia se escondido atrás do pai

– Olá Mione ! – Disse Harry tentando esconder o filho, Ginny se virou com Alvo no colo que estava vermelho, e parecia uma bolinha.

– Olá Harry, Ginny, e pequeno Potter !

– Oi tia Mione – Disse James saindo "estrategicamente" – Lê-se correndo – De trás de Harry para dentro da casa

– Entrem, entrem, o almoço está pronto.

– O livro ajudou? – Perguntou Ginny

– Que livro? – Harry perguntou pegando Alvo

– Muito ! Ele serve bastante ! – Respondi ignorando Harry e entrando em casa com eles

– Que livro? – Pude ouvir Harry sussurrando para James

– Um livro que mamãe deu pra tia Mione sobre culinária, você é lento pai ! – James disse balançando a cabeça e cruzando os braços, foi na frente deixando um Alvo rindo de sabe se lá o que e Harry olhando o filho.

– Tia Mione, a Rose está acordada?

– Deve estar a essa hora querido, suba lá – Disse a James que subiu correndo as escadas.

– E então, como vai a vida de casada com Ron?

– Vai bem, Gi, o problema é que acho que ele vai morrer se não tomar banho sem eu o empurrar para o banheiro, ele passa o dia todo olhando Rose, como se Voldemort fosse ressuscitar para raptar-la !- Ri com eles entrando na cozinha e vendo Ron descer a escada com o maior cuidado possível segurando Rose no colo – Eu falei

– Ronald ! Deixe a garota em paz, não vê que está sufocando ela? – Ginny olhou para Ron, que colocou Rose em uma cadeirinha enquanto a mesma fazia caretas para o teto.

– Hmm! Comida ! – Disse Ron indo pegar um pedaço de frango quando dei um tapa de leve na mão dele

– Guloso, vamos comer juntos, e antes que fale algo, eu darei o almoço a Rosie.

**End of Flashback**

_ Lembro-me de termos almoçado e consegui finalmente deixa Ron sentado ao lado de Harry que alimentava Alvo._

_ Bom, hoje, Rose e Alvo tem dezoito anos, trabalham e namoram, Rose com Scorpius Malfoy – Ron não se acostumou fácil com isso, e ainda está se acostumando – E Alvo estava namorando Nina Longbottom, sempre achei que acabariam juntos. Antes que eu me esqueça, Draco e Astoria vivem felizes na Mansão Malfoy, Scorpius pretende pedir Rose em casamento, me disse isso noite passada quando jantou aqui, e pediu segredo e tive outro filho, assim como Ginny e Harry, Hugo e Lílian, que por sinal estão juntos._

– **ELE O QUE?** – Berrou Ron, ele ainda estava atrás de mim?

– **RONALD ! PREFERIA QUE FOSSE JACK KRUM ?**

– Não, só acho que minha Rose vai me abandonar, sentirei falta da minha princesinha, Mione – Disse se jogando na cama – Ela vai nos visitar certo?

– Ron, entenda algo que até Scorpius concorda, Rose sempre será nossa princesinha, por mais que ela se case, ela sempre irá vir nos visitar, irá cuidar de nós quando formos bem velhinhos e com rugas, e vai alimentar você, porque é capaz do buraco negro que sua barriga tem aumentar, ela sempre será nossa.

– Significa que vou poder morar na casa dela para tomar conta dela?

– Não abuse querido, e vamos dormir logo, amanhã será um dia cheio! – Disse deitando na cama e prendendo o cabelo, não lhes contei? Eu não os pintei, mas haviam ficado um pouco mais claro, com um tipo de luzes loiras.

_ E essa é a minha feliz vida, passei por muita coisa, e agora estou assim, feliz, vivendo meu conto de fadas._

**Hermione Granger Weasley, 18/04, 22:37 p.m.**

**FIM**


End file.
